Everything's Ok
by Steve Hodgson
Summary: This is the sequel to moving on. This like tyhe others in the series is based on true events and fir me it's like closure, please don't judge and do feel free to give any feedback and ideas for further writing. Thank you for reading :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – The Little Things

It was now Monday. The run up to Christmas, the Coca-Cola advert was on almost every ad break. Some people were even getting their first Christmas cards. The morning, like any other weekday morning, began with the usual getting up packing my bag and setting off early for school. And to be honest it was, apart from the little things. I spent the start of the day with the usual; meeting Olivia off the bus, walking up to the common room, waiting for everyone to turn up, the usual Monday sixth form briefing. When we arrived at the common room, we were first there as usual, it wasn't long before people started arriving. The first one there was Amanda, then shortly after Emma. When Emma arrived she sat next to Amanda, for the last couple of weeks they seemed closer but looked as if they were trying to hide it, but to be honest I never thought anything of it, like I was just imagining things. After sitting in the common room it was the sixth form briefing and a free lesson, where to be honest nothing happened, followed by our first lesson which was physics. I never really talked much in lessons as I was still catching up from the late start, we were doing circuits which was interesting as most of us didn't have experience with them, I did because I had done electronics at GCSE and even though it had been a while it all came back to me.

After physics we had break where I decided to call to the shop, on the way out I saw Olivia who was her way into town so I lent her my bike to get there on. I walked with the down to the bike rack where I gave her the keys for the bike lock, as Olivia took off on my bike I walked down the school drive and across the road to the shop where I met Lydia, Becky and Zoe. When I went into the shop I spent some time talking to the shop owner, he was my mum's cousin so we usually talked when called in. By the time we set off back to school we were already fifteen minutes late and by time we got into school and signed back in it was halfway through the lesson. When we got there to our relief the usual teacher wasn't there and we had Dave covering the lesson, he was one of the best cover teachers at our school as he wasn't bothered about lates or eating in lessons and so on.

After our lesson with Dave it was dinner where me & Olivia ran the Dr Who club for year seven and eight in one of the English classrooms. We were watching "Fathers Day" while Olivia wrote her Christmas cards with me helping seal them to speed things up.

After the Dr Who club I got my keys back from Olivia and went to help out Chris with his year seven maths class like any other Monday, but to my surprise the class was lovely. They were usually a right handful but something made them knuckle down.

At the end of school I got Chris to sign my planner saying I'd helped his lesson and went to get my bike and head home. To be honest it had been pretty much like any other day, except for the little things which somehow just made the day seem better.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Friends in Love

It was now Tuesday, I was arriving at school. My head was still filled with the conversation from the night before, I had been talking to Amanda about my past and moving on, and then she revealed that she was with Emma. When she told me it all started to make sense, the sitting next to each other more often, Amanda meeting her from lessons. I already knew Emma was lesbian as we used to be in the same form and were close friends, however it was a surprise that Amanda was too, a good surprise. I was so happy for them, so happy she trusted me enough to tell me. Amanda sounded really happy when she told me and she had found what most people spend their entire life looking for; somebody she could trust, somebody who she loved and loved her back.

When I met Olivia off the bus and walked up to the common room we talked as we waited for everyone to turn up. Zoe was the first to arrive, shortly followed by Amanda. When Amanda sat down I looked at her as if to say "I won't tell them" as she had asked be to keep her relationship with Emma quiet. As the day went on me and Amanda didn't really get a chance to talk as lessons were quite busy and when we weren't in lesson, I was teacher assisting.

It seemed like everyone had somebody now my two closest friends had someone, Amanda had Emma, and even though Olivia didn't yet have the boy she liked I knew it would only be a matter of time. Me had Olivia had been together just weeks ago, the boy was the reason we didn't work. At first I was upset but then I realised that he was what Olivia really wanted and at the end of the day I wanted her to be happy. We were still close, trusting friends, nothing else really mattered and I knew we had a friendship that would last, that had definitely been proven over the last couple of years.

When I got home that day I was feeling particularly lonely, however when talking to Jess that night I got a pleasant surprise. A few weeks ago she had turned me down but something must have been on my side that evening. She had changed to a maybe, I knew it wasn't a yes but at the same time it wasn't a no. Even though it was no definite answer it made me so happy, like my life was getting better and better. I already had all my friends back and now it was looking like I had a chance with Jess and that was enough to make my day, I had feeling for jess which a had for a while. It was only recently I realised what these feeling were. I had never been the best at these things but I was getting better, it was like everything was falling into place for the first time. If only I knew what to do with my chance with Jess. I had no clue what to say to her, I never had much confidence when it came to love but I knew I wanted to be with Jess. She was a good friend but I knew there was potential to be more, if only I knew how.


	3. Chapter 3

Just when I thought things were looking up

It was now Wednesday, I woke up with a good feeling. It was my old mate, Josh's birthday the day before and we were going out that night for some drinks, nothing special just a few pints at the local but that was just the way I liked it. After choosing what I would wear that night I got ready for school like any other Wednesday morning and left on my bike. School began the same as most days and lessons were pretty much the same, I had physics first lesson followed by a free lesson where I just sat in the common room and another physics lesson. I was waiting for the evening, just wasting the day away as I hadn't been out in years.

After the school day I got home and got ready for going out and headed to the pub early so I could get some drinks before everyone turned up, a couple friends there didn't like me drinking too much so I thought they couldn't stop me when they're not there. Soon as I got there I was straight to the bar. I was waiting a few hours before everyone turned up so I was pretty drunk before the party even started. As usual Josh was almost last to turn up even though it was his party.

When Josh turned up I felt as though life was finally getting back to normal, Josh was the first friend I made when I moved into Mexborough, I was nine years old and at the time, a shy boy. We were close friends and visited each other every school day, we were like brothers. Before the party I hadn't seen him for almost two years. Even though we hadn't seen each other for such a long time, we just set about our drinking like it never happened.

After a short while Nicola and James turned up, they were also good friends I had met not long after arriving at Mexborough. Just like Josh they didn't even ask about what had happened to me, which to be honest, I was glad of it. I didn't want to re-live the past. So we just sat and had our drinks, having a good laugh like good friends should on a night at the pub. I had no idea at the shock waiting for me the next day.


	4. Chapter 4

Bite from the past.

_(I must at this point stress that that this is based on true events, and all events did happen. I must also stress that the accusation was a false accusation and I have since been proven innocent. Therefore judgment should not be made on my person for the accusation in question)_

It was now Thursday, 7:00am and my slumber was disturbed by the awful beeping of my alarm clock. At this point I thought the worst thing about the day would be that I had a full day of lessons, which yeah, was pretty crap. I went through the usual morning routine, gave Ella (my youngest sister) the usual hug and "Have a good day ay school Ella". The school day went on as normal, the boring double chemistry and getting lectured on coursework.

When I got home I had a driving lesson (which at the time I usually had on a Thursday). The lesson went on as usual and within an hour I was back home. It was then when things really took a turn for the worse. My mum sat me down and told me while I was at the pub the night before the police came looking for me. My ex (who by the way is a total bitch and to be avoided at all costs) had accused me of the worst, I had been accused of rape. When I heard the news I felt sick that I would be investigated amongst the lowest of the low. Because my parents refused to tell the police where I was they had to agree to take me in the following day, soon as all had been explained to me, me and my mum got into her car and made the drive up to Doncaster police station.

When we got there and entered the police station I was immediately placed under arrest and forced to wait in the cells, my mum sat in reception, clueless about what was happening. As I sat in the small cell, time slowed to a crawl. There was nothing I could do other than think of what kind of scum had been locked in here before me. It was a little over 5 hours (which by the way felt like 5 days) before they came to take me into questioning. When I arrived in the interview room I saw that it was small, probably no more than two by three meters, I was interviewed by 2 police inspectors, a woman and a quite tough looking man. Even though I knew i was innocent, I had never been more intimidated in my life. The interview must have lasted at least two hours, which felt a lot longer, or at least I thought it was two hours, there was no clock in the room so I could only guess time. The interview consisted on the most awkward and personal questions I had ever been asked in all my life.

After the incredibly long and awkward interview I was released on bail, to return in January 21st, the day after my birthday, which felt like just insult to injury.


	5. Chapter 5

Finally over and done with.

It was now January 20th, it was my birthday and I was planning to spend the evening in the pub. Even though I was still on bail at the time, I was having a good day, despite everything it was still my 18th birthday and I was with my friends. It was during my dinner break though where it really became a perfect day. I was making myself a cup of tea in the common room with Emily and Olivia when my phone rang, it was an unknown number so I answered it cautiously wondering who it was, it was the woman from the police station with probably the best news I'd ever heard in my life. She told me that after investigation I had been proven innocent. After I put the phone down I could barely contain myself, I looked towards Olivia and screamed out, "I'VE BEEN PROVEN INNOCENT!"

Me, Olivia and Emily all shared a hug in celebration, now the past was truly behind me and I could move on with my life.

That night I headed to the pub for some celebratory drinks, both for my birthday and my freedom, even though only Olivia turned up, it was still a great night in the pub, after all, one best friend is better than loads of superficial friends. We spent a few hours in the pub before Olivia's dad came to pick her up, by this time I was very drunk which Olivia had noticed as she kept advising me to change to soft drinks, but me being a lad, a bit of a drinker, and a fool, decided I'd be fine to keep drinking my ciders. By the end of the night I could barely walk. When Olivia went home I decided to finish my drink and head home, slightly worse for wear but happy that everything was now in my past and could stay there.


End file.
